


Critical Film Studies II

by jabedalien



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Coming Out, First Kiss, JABED, M/M, kinda ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabedalien/pseuds/jabedalien
Summary: Jabed goes to the restaurant from Critical Film Studies for another real conversation
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Critical Film Studies II

**Author's Note:**

> For @kingshitsfucktown on tumblr this prompt was so perfect dude fuckkkk

“After everything we’ve done here I can’t believe we’re still allowed in this place.” Jeff said, sitting down at the table with Abed, careful to go where he had the last time they were there. Abed liked continuity.

“Me neither, honestly.” He said back.

They ordered, and this time Abed got a salad as well, avoiding everything that read “ _Market Price_ ”.

“So why did you want to come back here?” Jeff asked. He was a little nervous after last time, and he’d spent the whole night so far trying to figure out what this was in reference to. “Is there another scene in nice restaurant from a movie we’re gonna do a spoof of?”

“Homage.” Abed corrected automatically. “and no. This is veering more into ‘Real Conversation’ territory.”

“I don’t know if my ego can handle doing that again.”

“Your ego will be just fine.” Abed said, but his hands were all over the place, messing with his glass, then the salt shaker, then tapping his fork against his plate and Jeff felt the urge to grab him by the wrists and slam them back into the table.

“You alright buddy?” Jeff asked instead.

“Yeah.” He tried to reassure Jeff, but the sharp breath and the way he was looking everywhere but at him only made Jeff more nervous.

Jeff slid along the seat, moving towards Abed, touching his arm to make him look Jeff in the face. “Seriously, Abed. Is something wrong? We can leave if you want.”

“No nothing’s wrong. This is just a lot harder than I thought it’d be.”

“You told me you had something to tell me?” Jeff prompted, hoping it would get him a real answer out of Abed.

“Yeah. You see, well I’m —“ He tapped the edge of the table, getting faster and faster till Jeff gently placed a hand over his.

“Abed, it’s just me.”

“I’m bisexual.” Abed said, his fingers stopping and his eyes looking into Jeff’s, wider than ever.

“That was all?” Jeff smirked. “I was afraid you killed someone and needed help with the body.”

“You don’t care?”

“Of course not, you’re just Abed.” Jeff said, but then his eyes narrowed and he leaned in a little closer to Abed. “I mean I—“ now Jeff was the one stuttering “I am too.”

Abed raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled a little. “Thanks for telling me that Jeff.”

“Feels good to say,” Jeff remarked, leaning back in his seat. “Really good. Did you tell Troy yet?”

“No, just you.”

“Huh. I appreciate it, just thought you’d tell Troy first.”

“It’s more relevant to you.”

“I guess it is, but I mean you didn’t know I was too, did you? I’ve never told anyone.”

“I didn’t exactly know,” Abed said, which only confused Jeff more. “I was hoping you’d understand what I was getting at here.”

“Abed I rarely, if ever, understand what you’re getting at.” Jeff teased for a second, until he looked over at Abed and realized exactly what he was getting at. “You don’t—“

“Yeah, I do.” Abed cut him off. “Well, if you were going to ask me whether I had a crush on you. Cause the answer’s yes.”

Looking at Abed’s eyes, Jeff’s heart fell straight to his stomach and for a second he really thought that he was going to throw up on the table. “ _Abed_ ,” Jeff said, unable to say anything else.

“I know you don’t feel the same way. It’s just been eating away at me and I thought I should tell you, then maybe I could let it go. And we could have a real conversation, you know?”

“Yeah, real conversation.” Jeff agreed, chewing on his lip a little.

“Pretty sure this is the part where you let me down easy with a reassuring speech, if you want to start now.”

“I’m not going to do that Abed.”

“Well you see, I was really hoping for a speech. I can write it myself but your delivery sort of makes it.”

“Abed, can’t you understand what _I’m_ getting at?” Jeff said, inching closer to Abed, and now they were almost knee to knee.

“Is this a kiss lean?” He asked.

“Acknowledging the kiss lean sort of defeats the purpose of it.”

“There are people around.” Abed pointed out.

“They’re not even paying attention to us, god Abed you’re confusing the shit out of me here. You tell me you have a crush on me and now I can’t kiss—“

Abed interrupted him with a short kiss, just a peck, then pulled back like he’d been burned by Jeff’s lips. 

“Want to get out of here and try that for real?”

Abed blinked fast and nodded, then gave the waiter a small wave. He brought the check out and before Jeff could open it Abed pulled the Pulp Fiction wallet out of his pocket and flashed it to Jeff.

“Was this a date?” He asked. “Because I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you offer to pay for anything.”

Abed looked up from the checkbook and stared in a way that made Jeff’s legs go limp. “Do you want it to be?” 

After looking at Abed for an uncomfortably long time, he nodded. Abed grinned, closing the book and grabbed Jeff’s hand in his to lead him out of the restaurant. When they stepped outside he suddenly stopped and looked up at Jeff. 

“Kiss me for real.” He said expectantly.

Jeff leaned down to meet Abed’s lips, and he tilted his head to make their faces fit. His lips were softer then he would’ve thought, and Jeff was surprised when he felt Abed’s tongue push between his lips for a moment, grabbing the back of his head to deepen the kiss. When Jeff stepped away to catch his breath, a bright grin flashes across Abed’s face. 

“That was way better than a speech.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading a lil bit of jabed!! Im jabedalien on tumblr as well 🥰


End file.
